Clayden Bedrock
100px Clayden Bedrock is a 2019 introduced all-round character created by bigrika He is a 16-year-old clay Golem. Biography Personality Clayden is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree pacifist with a happy-go-lucky attitude, that sees the best in everyone and is also very compassionate. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets and very rarely holds grudges. He is also very charismatic, genuinely kind, sincere and extremely emphatic which lets him inspire friendships pretty easily and have people usually trust and open up to him quickly. Despite his naivety in some aspects, Clayden still has a more grounded and practical outlook on life. As a Golem, which by design are made to help carry out various tasks and protect their creators, Clayden too will always be the first to help out his friends or standing up for them if needed. He has a very hard time telling people no when they ask for help, which gets him in trouble every now and then. He is also rather clumsy and prone to injury, but can be fixed up fairly easily due to his loamy property. Appearance Clayden has brown, loamy skin. He has a huge hole in his chest area, where a golem's heart - a glowing stone with Gematrian imprints - is visibly embedded, glowing in different colors depending on Claydens current strongest mood or emotion. The color of his heart also translates into his eye color and the color of his visible veins on his upper body. By default it is pink. He has short platinum blond, shaggy hair. History ??? Relationships Family Clayden was created a very long time ago but only recently reactivated. He doesn't know who created, nor who actually reactivated him though, so he is one of the Monsters residing in the school. Friends Barkley Shuck link=Meg Wisperlicht Barkley was the one introducing him to skateboarding. Clayden was standing next to the skating ramp watching Barkley with awe and amazement. He noticed Clayden eventually and asked him if he wanted to try himself. However, due to Claydens bodyweight, Barkleys board broke as soon he laid foot on it. Of course Clayden was extremely sorry very apologetic, but Barkley didn't mind - "Boards break sometimes" he tried to calm him down. "Let's get you one that can support you". And with that, a friendship blossomed between the two. Romance Flint Slater, Crush link=Meg Wisperlicht Introduced to Flint by Barkley, Clayden seemed to be immediately love struck and due to his golem's heart, he couldn't really make a secret out of it either. He already adored Barkley's British accent a bunch, but Flint's gave him the rest. Clayden is always super nervous around him, mainly because he knows his feelings and emotions towards him are very visible and he is a bit ashamed of being that into his face inadvertently. He tries to play it of as best as he can though but can't help himself giving some flirty remarks every now and then and just be inordinately nice to him all the time. Enemies Due to his nature, Clayden doesn't see anyone as his enemy, at least never in a malicious sense. This isn't always reciprocal and there are some who find him unbearably annoying. Pet He has a clay Golem dog he named Rocky. Rocky was created for him, after Clayden's latest reactivation and to bring him to life, they used parts of his own. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * their origin/inspiration Category:bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Golem